


Once Upon a December

by scaredofrobots



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredofrobots/pseuds/scaredofrobots
Summary: Falling in love with your director is a stupid idea. Especially when you are the lead actress in a Broadway musical. Anastasia AU
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Once Upon a December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetalsToFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToFish/gifts).



Lily Evans really REALLY hadn’t meant to become a cliche.  
She had spent years working to get to where she was in her career and always always kept it professional and never allowed herself to get involved romantically with a fellow cast member or a member of the production team. But there she stood, minutes from the opening night of the biggest moment of her career not really listening to her director but instead thinking about how very much she would like to kiss him.  
She was about to debut the role of a lifetime as her favorite Disney Princess Anastasia and instead of living in the moment and taking it all in, Lily Evans was the biggest cliche of all.  
She was a young ingenue who had fallen completely and totally in love with her director.  
And because she was a fucking professional there was nothing she could do about it.  
______________________

Somehow, this was all Sirius’ fault. Honestly.  
Every time James Potter found himself in a totally fucked up situation- it was because of Sirius Black.  
Getting kicked out of the pumpkin patch in kindergarten? Sirius convinced him to try and steal a baby goat.  
Arrested in college for public intoxication? Sirius Black dared him to create a zipline across the quad.  
Directing a musical about an almost Disney princess to try and win a Tony Award? Sirius argued that James’ vision would change the way people saw Anastasia forever.  
AND THEN.  
THEN…  
Then fucking Sirius Black. just had to “know the absolute perfect girl for the role that he met during summer stock that one summer in Ohio and she is so nice and is waiting for her big break and I sort of ow her a favor for bailing me out of jail so she needs to audition” 

And she was.  
Perfect.  
Not just for the role but perfect.  
And James Potter has fallen completely in love with her for no discernible reason and unless he wanted to ruin everything he could do fuck all about it.


End file.
